


Dreams Coming True

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Dreams, F/M, Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Dean keeps seeing the reader in his dreams, not knowing who she is, until he meets her on a hunt, and everything comes true. He just hopes the last part doesn't. Her death.





	

Dean's POV

"Dean, help me. Please!" She begged, her face turning pale, the blood seeping faster than I could stop it. Holding her in my arms, I could do nothing but watch as the life in her eyes slowly faded away.

"Y/N, no!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam's voice exclaimed right next to my ear. Shooting straight up in bed, I almost knocked my head against his. 

"Damn it Sam!" I muttered, taking a moment to catch my breath. "Why the hell did you wake me?"

Sitting back down on his bed, he glanced wearily at me. "Because you were thrashing about, moaning and crying. Saying some girls name over and over again."

"The dream. It was so real." I said quietly, remembering the vibrant woman, hating the fact that she died in my arms. That I hadn't been able to save her, even if it had happened in my dreams. 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, always willing to listen even though I hardly ever too him up on it.

"Actually, I kind of do." I told him, watching as his eyes widened in surprise. "You weren't there. You were sick, I think it was. I went on a vampire hunt, and she showed up. She was stunning, so strong and independent. We clicked instantly, and raced into the barn. We were seriously out numbered, but managed to take most of them out before she was taken down. I killed the rest, but she died in my arms."

"Wow, that's quite a dream." Sam agreed, but that wasn't all of it.

"That's not the first time I've had that dream. Every night, for about a month now. The same dream, and I've never been able to save her. Do you think it means something?" I asked him, watching as he thought hard for a moment.

"I know that my visions came true, but that was because of the Demon's blood. But I'm never going to rule something like that out. Maybe it is some sort of warning. I don't know." Sam answered, always open to unique possibilities. 

__________________________________________________

I didn't tell Sam, but my dreams didn't quit. Each and every night I would wake sweaty and shaking, with tears dried to my cheeks. The woman might not be real, but she had already slipped into my life, and somehow my heart. 

During my spare time, I tried looking her up. Using the name she had given me, I searched through police records, newspapers. I even called other hunters, trying to figure out if this person was real. Nothing ever came up, and I began to think she was just a figment of my imagination. Which wasn't comforting at all. I had really been hoping to find her, to see if my connection to her was as real as it was in my dreams.

Another week passed, and I tried pushing the dream out of my mind. Concentrating on finding another hunt, I sat at the library day after day, a glass of whiskey beside me. About three weeks after I told Sam about my dream, I finally found a case. As I read about it, I could feel my blood pressure rising, my hope picking up once again. "Sam! Hey Sam, get in here!" I exclaimed, wondering if I was just thinking too hard. 

I heard him stumbling into the room, and when I got one look at him, I knew he wouldn't be going with me on this hunt. "Sammy, you look horrible."

"I feel horrible." He groaned. His hair was greasy and limp, his nose red and blotchy. "I think I have the flu."

"Too bad. Because I finally found us a case." I told him.

Coughing into a tissue, he blinked his irritated eyes. "I could try." He suggested, and I shook my head emphatically. 

Pointing back to the hallway, I stood up. "No. You're going to stay here, and sleep. I'll send Cas to check on you, see if he can heal you up a little. This should be a pretty easy hunt."

Without even an argument, Sam turned to head back to his room, telling me exactly how sick he was. As I grabbed my bag from my room, I couldn't help but wonder if this was it. If this was the hunt that I kept dreaming about. And if it was, how was I going to stop Y/N, the girl of my dreams, from dying.

The hunt was only about four hours from the bunker, giving me plenty of time to come up with a plan. If this was the hunt of my dreams, I knew exactly what was going to happen. If I couldn't talk her into skipping the hunt, or waiting for back up, then I would kill the Vampire that killed her before it could get close to her. I would do anything to make sure she actually survived this hunt. Because I knew that I wanted to get to know this woman better, and figure out why she was haunting me every night.

Pulling up to the barn, I glanced up at the sky. It was the middle of the day, the sun shining directly overhead, just as it had in my dream. With a shaky breath, I climbed out of the Impala, opening the trunk. Reaching inside, I took out my favorite machete, making sure it was sharp. As I reached for the vials of dead mans blood, I froze when I heard a loud engine rumbling as it came up behind me. With a lump in my throat, I stood up, watching as a familiar cherry red mustang pulled up beside my car. Just like my dreams had started. 

I could do nothing but stand there as she climbed out of the car, her hair simply braided and thrown over one shoulder. "You must be Dean Winchester." You stated, her voice smoother than honey, her e/c eyes shining bright in the sunlight.

"Yes." I muttered, feeling like a nervous schoolboy, actually seeing her in real life. She was stunning, with her simple outfit of torn jeans and a buttoned up flannel.

"I heard you might be working this case. Thought you could use some help." She told me as she reached into the back of her mustang, pulling out another machete. Everything was happening just like my dreams, and I knew I had to do something. I had the power to keep her from dying, I just had to figure out how to change fate. 

"Think this might be a big job. Two big for just the two of us." I stuttered, as she came to stand in front of me. She was shorter than me, her head only coming up about chest high, having to tilt her head so her gaze could reach mine.

"Aww, how sweet. You're worried for me." She purred. "Don't worry. I can handle myself."

"I know you can." I told her, watching as she tilted her head in confusion. "But I just have this feeling that things aren't going to go down well in there." I didn't want to tell her about my dreams. I figured if she knew, it would scare her off, and I didn't want that. 

"There's something you're not telling me." She stated, her hands on her hips. "I'm a big girl, I can take the bad news along with the good."

"Fine. I've been dreaming about you. About this hunt." I told her, surprised when she didn't even blink. "Everything I've dreamed about so far has come true. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

Reaching out, she placed her hand on my forearm, the touch shooting straight through me. "Okay. I believe you. But I also know there is vamps in there that have been feeding off of teenage girls. And I can't have that. So we need to figure out how to stop what is that has you freaking, and stop those Vamps at the same time. What's so bad that it would have Dean Winchester shaking in his boots?"

Before I could answer we heard the sounds of the vampires moving about in the barn, and a young woman's screams echoed throughout. "Listen, I know you're scared about this. But no matter what you dreamed, I need to go in there and try to save that girl before it's too late."

With those words, she took off running, her machete gripped tight in her hand. Just like in my dream, she went barging in through the main door, and I had to rush to keep up with her. By the time I made my way into the dusty, and smelly barn, she had already taken care of two of the vamps.

"Save the girl!" She ordered, as she rounded onto two more vampires in the corner. Wishing I had more time to enjoy the confident way she swung a machete, I quickly turned my attention to the girl hanging limply from the ceiling. Rushing towards her, I sliced off the head of one vampire, then another, before checking the girl's pulse. Feeling it beating weakly, I cut the ropes, catching her in my arms. 

Turning around, I felt my knees buckles when the vision that haunted me every night played out in front of me. Y/N was surrounded by Vamps, at least five. She held her machete in her hands, a determined look on her face. Glancing down at the limp girl in my arms, I felt torn. I knew I needed to get the girl to safety, but if I did so, Y/N would be Vampire lunch. 

"Dean, get her out of here!" She yelled, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand the chance of losing her. It had been hard enough in my dreams, I couldn't imagine what it would be like in real life. Setting the girl down gently on the floor, I pulled my machete out, and with a growl raced over to where the Vamps had Y/N cornered. As I swung, taking care of one instantly, I saw at least four more coming from a room in the back, their faces full of blood, their fangs bared. Glancing over at Y/N one more time, seeing she was still handling herself, I went after these new vampires. Vampires that hadn't appeared in my dream. Maybe I was able to change fate after all, I thought to myself, as I grappled with a heavy, bald one. 

He was much heavier than I was, and he was able to quickly push me against the wall, slamming my head into the wood. With his teeth baring down on me, I pushed back with all my might, the vampire losing his footing. Picking up my machete, I sliced his head clean off as he lay there on the floor.

Taking care of two more vampires, I was finally able to glance Y/N's way, and what I saw was enough that I wanted to drop to my knees. All the Vampires around her were dead, all except one. And he was standing there, holding her tight to his chest, tilting her head back so her neck was bared to him. 

"Why can't you hunters just leave us alone?" He asked, lisping through his fangs. 

"Because you're hurting innocent people. We can't let that slide." She sassed, earning a slap to the face. Watching as her lip split open, I squeezed my fist around my machete, wanting nothing more than to march up there and slice his head clean off. But I knew if I made a movement, she would be a goner. Just like in my dream.

"We've gotta survive." He answered, before leaning down and sniffing her neck. "Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I'll turn you so I can start building my nest back up." 

Slipping a hand into my pocket, I fiddled with the vial of dead man's blood, wishing I could somehow give it to her. "Take me instead." I told him, watching as her e/c eyes turned back my way, pleading with me.

"You? You would kill me the second I turned you. No thank you." The vampire spat, just as Y/N suddenly twisted in his arms, pulling out a knife covered in blood from the back of her jeans. 

"Who says I wouldn't kill you?" She asked, stabbing the vampire in the side. With a growl, he pulled the knife out, and before I could so much as move buried it deep in her belly before shoving her to the ground. Waving in place, he fell to the ground. "Dead mans blood." She muttered, pressing a hand to her wound.

Cursing myself that real life was playing out exactly like my dream, I raced over, slicing the vampires head off, before dropping to my knees, cradling her head in my lap. "Did this happen in your dream?" She asked, blood already covering her teeth.

Nodding, I glanced down at the wound. Blood was furiously seeping out, and I knew it would only be a matter of moments before she faded from this world. "Stay with me. We'll get you help." I told her, knowing there was no way she could make it to the closest hospital.

"No, I'm dying, I know." She said, her bloody hand reaching for, and grasping mine. "But Dean. I'm glad I finally met you. I've wanted to, for some time now. It was an honor hunting with you."

"Damn it Y/N, I tried to stop it. To change fate. I wanted to get to know you. You're an amazing woman, and I was already falling in love with you." I admitted, tears spilling from my eyes, dampening her plaid shirt.

"That's good. Because I was already in love with you, and I hadn't even met you yet. But Garth spun some good tales." She said, before coughing. I could only watch as the coughing racked her body, blood spilling from her lips. The hand holding mine went lip, slipping from my grasp, but I reached down, grabbing it and holding tight to it once again. With her head on my lap, I brushed back her hair, crying openly as the life left her eyes, leaving just a shell of the amazing woman behind.

"Why?" I cried. "Why give me all those dreams as a warning when I couldn't save her when it counted? Why hurt me this way?" I didn't know who I was yelling at, but I just needed to yell. I wanted to break something, to run away. This hurt, knowing that I couldn't stop fate, no matter how hard I had tried. That Y/N's death was on me. That fact would haunt me always. As would her e/c eyes. They would haunt my dreams long after the hunt that had taken her away from me.


End file.
